1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data control device using a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory, and more specifically, to a technology for storing and sensing multi-bit radio data having different types in a ferroelectric memory cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a ferroelectric random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FRAM’) has attracted considerable attention as next generation memory device because it has a data processing speed as fast as a Dynamic Random Access Memory DRAM and conserves data even after the power is turned off.
The FRAM having structures similar to the DRAM includes the capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance, so that it utilizes the characteristic of a high residual polarization of the ferroelectric substance in which data is not deleted even after an electric field is eliminated.
The technical contents on the above FRAM are disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 2002-85533 by the same inventor of the present invention. Therefore, the basic structure and the operation on the FRAM are not described herein.
As a radio system for transmitting image data and sound data wirelessly is generalized, the configuration to reduce power consumption and improve performance of the radio system has been required.
The conventional radio system basically needs a plurality of memories such as a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory for storing and sensing data in embodiment of the device which reduces power consumption and improve performance. Thus, the configuration of adjacent systems to control related memories becomes complicated, which results in increase of the whole area of the radio system and degradation of system performance.
As a result, a technology is necessary for storing multi-bit data such as sound data, image data and the rest data in a unit cell using the above-describe FeRAM and for increasing availability of cell size, thereby reducing the whole area of the system.